A Teen Titan No Longer
by Driftingthought
Summary: What if the Titans had never rescued Robin?  How would Robin deal with it, and what about the Titans?  One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**A/N: This story was completed in 2009. Rated K+ for some intense imagery.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Teen Titan No Longer<strong>

"Titans, attack!" Robin shouted, swinging into the scene and hitting Slade in the stomach, causing him to soar backward and land on his back. "Give it up, Slade. You've lost," Robin said, smirking.

"No, Robin. It is _you_ who has lost," Slade replied, darkness suddenly engulfing him.

Robin looked down, and suddenly realized that he was clad in his current apprentice uniform, not his former Titan outfit. He then felt himself falling, as Slade's cruel laugh resounded upon his ears. Robin then felt his body hit the ground, and looked up in horror to see his comrades lying on the ground, never being able to move or speak again.

"No," Robin muttered, staring at each of his teammates in turn. Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, there were gone, and it was _all _his fault. If only he had listened to his friends instead of his obsession, maybe this wouldn't have happened. The pain that coursed through his body was so great, he thought he would tear apart. He longed to get rid of it, but the more he tried to let go of the pain, the more it clawed at his insides.

"It's all my fault, all my fault, all my–"

Robin awoke, panting hard. He looked around, and sighed. This was the fifth time he had had this dream, ever since he had become Slade's apprentice.

_It's only a dream,_ Robin thought, trying to control his rapid breathing. He would never admit it, but he had the haunting feeling that this dream would become a reality.

"Robin, I have a task for you. Come here," Slade said, in an almost mocking tone.

_Another task_, Robin thought bitterly, getting up and walking past giant machine cogs, nearing the place where Slade sat.

His thoughts drifted to his friends, and how much he missed being a Teen Titan. Beastboy. His comical actions, love for tofu, video game addiction, and lively personality. Raven. She enjoyed herbal tea, had a subdued attitude, but still enjoyed hanging around with the Titans, most of the time. Cyborg. A never-ending stomach, upbeat personality, and also loved to play video games. Starfire. Always the peace maker, a very sweet personality, and loved to drink mustard. And then there was himself, the leader of the group. His thoughts then came to a sudden halt. Robin stopped in front of Slade, not looking directly at him, but not bowing his head to show submission, weakness, or fear, either. He barely heard what Slade was saying, he was busy trying to control his ire. Robin wouldn't _dare_ give Slade the pleasure of releasing his anger, he'd wait until he was out of the man's line of vision to do that.

"Now go, and don't delay in getting back here," Slade said threateningly, his finger over the trigger.

Robin spun around and ran out the factory doors, glad to breath the sweet, fresh air that he had been deprived of for what seemed like an eternity.

_Sector 11 of the Security Vault, why would Slade want me to go there? _Robin wondered, wishing that he had caught more of the man's orders. Reality suddenly hit him. _The yalnas bomb! _This newly developed bomb had enough energy to take out an entire country, if you knew how to program it. It took him less than five minutes to make it to the Tech Vault, and it was surprisingly easy to penetrate the security. After about a minute, he located Sector 11, and the yalnas bomb. He was about to jump down and grab it, when he suddenly noticed red sensor lights. _Well, that rules out my first option,_ Robin thought sourly. Quickly taking his grappling hook, he wrapped it around one of the pipes in the ventilation shaft. Swiftly testing it, Robin swung down and grabbed the bomb. "Wow, that was easy," Robin said. The sentence had barely left his lips, when suddenly, about seventy troops came into the room, armed with heavy artillery. They immediately fired relentlessly. It took all of Robin's concentration to avoid getting hit, and hold the bomb at the same time. He quickly jumped into the vent, started to crawl out as quickly as he could. Suddenly, he felt gas pour out of an air vent close to him, and realized with horror that it was sleeping gas. Coughing, he quickly took his grappling hook and threw it, feeling that it tensed when he pulled on it. He then retracted the mechanism, and felt his head clear as he emerged into fresh, cool air. Then, he ran down the street he had come, only to meet up with the Teen Titans. No, he couldn't fight them now. He only had one choice. He raised the bomb high above his head and made a motion to drop it. All the Titans stopped dead in their tracks. If Robin _did_ drop it, there was a chance that the bomb could go off, and that was a chance that they couldn't take. Seeing that he had won, Robin backed up slowly, jumped, and disappeared into the darkness.

It took Robin about eight minutes to get back to the factory. He slowly walked in, and held the bomb up to Slade.

"Excellent job, Robin," Slade said, taking the bomb from his hands. "Now, I have another task for you."

Robin thought of the person he had become, the friends he'd lost. Bowing his head, he said the very words he'd forbidden himself to say, until now.

"Yes, master."

*The End*


End file.
